


white wine?

by tuatarasa



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, or don't and just pretend she's over him lol it doesn't really matter and i love ted so, pretend ted doesn't exist, takes place during the wedding reception, wine metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuatarasa/pseuds/tuatarasa
Summary: "Curious, he followed her line of sight to see who she was looking at. Oh! His eyes definitely bugged out for a second, he didn’t expect that to be who was making her so happy. He turned back to her, his eyebrows forming a crease in the center like they did every time he was confused. 'So...Are we into white wine now?'Stevie seemed to slam back into reality when she looked back to David in total shock and then looked at her glass of red wine, 'What are you talking about I’m drinking…' She stopped herself, shit. He noticed. Of course he noticed, he’s David and he knows her better than anyone. 'You know, I just don’t think red wine is for me, I tried it for a while because that’s what it felt like I was supposed to do but…'"Inspired by the comments in the finale that Stevie and Alexis had not slept the night after the wedding.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	white wine?

**Author's Note:**

> Again shoutout to Eggsy for hyping this idea and being my go to for all Schitt's related screaming. I've had this idea since the finale aired but the reaction to my first Schitt's fic really pushed me to finish it. Thanks so much for all the support, it really means the world to me!

The reception wasn’t what David had always envisioned, Cafe Tropical was not on the moodboard, but it was beautiful nonetheless. After dancing with seemingly everyone in attendance David needed a moment so he went over to the bar where Stevie was drinking and grinned at his maid of honor. 

“I really hope you aren't here for more sincerity because I think I am officially allergic to it after crying a river’s worth of tears today.” She tried to keep the smile off her face but it didn’t quite work, the corners of her lips turning upwards as she took another sip of wine. She turned away from him and looked back out to the people dancing in the center of the Cafe, when she found whoever she was looking for her whole face softened and the smile finally broke through onto her face.

Curious, he followed her line of sight to see who she was looking at. Oh! His eyes definitely bugged out for a second, he didn’t expect that to be who was making her so happy. He turned back to her, his eyebrows forming a crease in the center like they did everytime he was confused. “So...Are we into white wine now?”

Stevie seemed to slam back into reality when she looked back to David in total shock and then looked at her glass of red wine, “What are you talking about I’m drinking…” She stopped herself, shit. He noticed. Of course he noticed, he’s David and he knows her better than anyone. “You know, I just don’t think red wine is for me, I tried it for a while because that’s what it felt like I was supposed to do but…” She trailed off and broke eye contact with David to look back down at her glass.

“You know, you should talk to her. She might surprise you. And on a totally unrelated note, if you need anything, I am here for you.” She looked back up to him and gave him a half smile as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it before walking off, probably to find Patrick so they can be disgustingly adorable again. 

Stevie downed the rest of her wine and walked over to the woman in question. The minute Alexis saw Stevie she grabbed her in a hug and then held her out at arms length and started babbling. “You look so cute in your little suit Stevie! You look like Ellen Degeneres if she was actually fashionable and had good hair.”

Stevie grinned at the compliment, “You know you look amazing too Alexis.” She couldn’t help the sincerity seeping into all her words. Alexis took the comment as a perfect opportunity to show off so she grabbed Stevie’s hand and did a spin before posing with a hair flip. “Magnificent, truly magnificent!”

Alexis just giggled and grabbed Stevie’s hand, “Come on you, you have been sitting at the bar all night it is time to dance.”

Stevie’s eyes went wide as Alexis dragged her along, once they got to the edge of the crowd she worked up the nerve to say something, “You know this is a slow dance right?” She gestured to everyone else on the floor, “All these people are couples.”

Alexis just let out another soft giggle and pulled Stevie in, putting the other woman’s hands on her waist before slipping her own hands around Stevie’s shoulders. “I know that, silly.”

Stevie could have sworn her heart had dropped out of her chest by this point. She felt her whole body lose the tenseness it had been holding in as she pulled Alexis closer and she felt her hands absentmindedly playing with the straps on the open back of Alexis’s dress. She choked as the words started spilling out of her mouth, “Alexis, I hope you know how much you-” Stevie is cut off.

“Shhh don’t talk right now.” Alexis’s voice was soothing but authoritative and Stevie didn’t dare fight what she said because after Alexis spoke she pulled Stevie even closer until there was no space between them and laid her head on Stevie’s shoulder.

Neither of them knew how much time passed as they just swayed but all at one they stopped. Stevie was afraid she had done something wrong when Alexis lifted her head and looked Stevie in the eyes but all that fear was washed away when Alexis shifted her hands from the other woman’s shoulders and moved them to cup her face. Alexis kissed Stevie, not in the rushed and sloppy way she was used to with Jake or her other ex boyfriends, but sweetly like she was afraid she might break Stevie.

Once Alexis pulled back she moved her hands back to Stevie’s shoulders, “I hope that was okay?” There was a hint of nervousness in Alexis’s voice which was new, 

“That was more than okay, you have no idea how long I have wanted you to do that.” Both the women were beaming by now which is why Stevie didn’t hesitate with the next question. She embraced Alexis again and then whispered in her ear, “Can we go back to the motel now?”

Alexis laughed, pulled back, kissed Stevie on the cheek and answered, “Of course we can.” She grabbed Stevie’s hand and headed for the door, only stopping to wave at David.

When he saw the sight he couldn’t help but smile, the idea of his best friend and his sister finding happiness in each other might have made him mad a few years ago but he was a different person now and so was Alexis. He couldn’t be happier for them. He must have let the joy shine through a little too much because suddenly Patrick was drawing him back into reality, “What are you so happy about?”

David just looked back at his husband, “When we lost everything someone told us that this town might just be our saving grace and I think based on how Alexis was smiling when she left with Stevie and how I’m standing here dancing with my husband. I think he may have been right.” Patrick responded to the sentimentality with a sweet peck on the lips before pulling away, he seemed content until his brain pieced together what David just said.

His eyes got wide and he looked back at David, “Wait did you just say that Alexis left with Stevie?’

David just closed his eyes and hummed, “Yeah I imagine they will not be sleeping much tonight so if we are going to stay at the hotel we might want to steal a set of keys to another room from the office. Stevie owes me anyway, she won’t mind."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr and twitter @tuatarasa if you want. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
